Kiamatpun Terjadi
by KFOPI
Summary: Kisah dimana apabila Teach berhasil menguasai seluruh dunia. Semua kubu bersatu dan berperang. Menghadapi sang logia user yang akan menghancurkan dunia. RnR saja.


KIAMAT PUN TERJADI

Author : **Teach D'Trigun**

Editor : **Portgas D Zorbin**

Langsung saja baca dan **REVIEW!**

Warning : OOC(?), OOT, Alur cepat, Gaje(?) etc.

Desclaimer : One Piece punya abang gua *ditabok Eiichiro Oda.

*Fic ini Cuma Prediksi cerita One Piece menurut Author. Just For Fun! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

**Kong : "Kenapa belum kumpul? Dimana Laksamana utama?"**

**Ajudan :"Lapor pak. Kizaru katanya sedang menyelesaikan proyek besar dengan para Tenryubito. Akainu sedang mengejar Bajak laut Rocki. Dia berjanji akan kembali 15 menit lagi. Sedangkan Aokiji, dia sedang tidur pak."**

**Kong : "Payah! Ini tidak bagus."**

**Tiba-tiba Akainu datang dengan santai.**

**Akainu : "Selamat siang. Aku belum terlambat kan?"**

**Kong : "Tidak sama sekali."**

**Akainu : "Kau sudah terlalu tua. Rasakan ini!"**

**DUAAAARRR...!**

**Ajudan : "Apa yang kau lakukan?"**

**Akainu mendekat. Dan menghabisi semua yang ada di Marine ford. Hingga letupan asap besar hitam membumbung tinggi ke langit.**

Akainu mendatangi markas Gorousei yang dijaga ketat.

Botak pedang : "Bagaimana? Kau sudah melaksanakannya?"

Akainu : "Tentu saja. Pokoknya Prajurit pemerintah yang dihatinya masih punya belas kasihan harus dibersihkan."

Kakek rambut rasta : "Hmmm… Mereka selalu berfikir nurani. Tidak memperdulikan perintah langsung dariku.

Kakek rambut panjang : "Bagaimanapun semua kesalahan sebisa mungkin harus ditutupi."

Seketika itu datanglah Kizaru bersama seseorang berambut acak-acakan dengan jas panjang, dialah .

Botak pedang : "Akhirnya berkumpul juga. Akainu, Kizaru dan Vegapunk, hari ini jabatan kita sejajar. Kita bekerja sama menata dunia yang semakin bobrok ini."

Kizaru : "Ya ya... Sebuah kejutan besar. Aku sudah bosan dengan kontroversi prajurit yang sok tau itu."

Botak pedang : "Kita harus membereskan Aokiji. Dia terlalu banyak tau."

Akainu : "Tenang saja, dia bisa kutangani."

**.**

**.**

Aokiji yang bersepeda di tengah laut langsung mengayuh sekuat tenaga menuju Marine Ford. Asap yang membumbung tinggi itu terlihat di radius 10km. Sampailah dia di Teluk dan langsung memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Suasana di sana membara bagai gunung yang baru meletus.

Aokiji : "Semuanya tewas. Apa ini perbuatan Akainu?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang minta tolong di balik puing-puing. Aokiji langsung menolongnya.

Prajurit : "Sakazuki. Dia mengamuk dan menyerang Kong. Dan membuat kami amburadul. Tolong katakan pada istriku, aku mati dengan gagah."

Aokiji : "Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan. Sekarang kalau mau mati. Matilah!"

Prajurit : "Baik! Aku akan mati dulu ya pak, Good bye Kribo."

Sesaat setelah itu, Akainu datang dan Aokiji pun kaget.

Aokiji : "Wah. Cegukanku hilang. Untung kau mengagetkanku."

Akainu : "Sudah bercandanya. Nih rasakan! Daifunka!"

Gelombang tinju magma panas melesat ke arah Aokiji. Lalu Aokiji melesat melancarkan Ice age ke arah Daifunka.

Akainu membeku, demikian juga Aokiji yang melepuh.

Namun Akainu lebih cepat bisa mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya seperti semula. Es yang di tubuhnya menguap. Sedangkan Aokiji masih kerepotan mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya. Magma yang ada di tubuhnya tak kunjung padam. Hingga dia harus mengeluarkan suhu terendahnya. Belum selesai pertempuran, tiba-tiba datang kizaru dan Sentomaru.

Aokiji terdesak. Apakah dia akan selamat?

**.**

**.**

Beralih ke New World. Di sana Bajak laut Rocky nomor satu, Blackbeard Pirate sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Pizzaro : "Baiklah Teach, sekarang apalagi yang akan kita perbuat?"

Laffite : "Bisakah kau memanggilnya Kapten?"

Pizzaro : "Oke, baiklah kapten."

Shiliew : "Kau harus tau, kalau aku sudah mencapai titik akhir kesabaran."

Doc Q : "Tuan Shiliew, kejayaan kita selama ini adalah buah dari kesabaran. Percayalah kalau takdir berpihak pada kita."

Vasco : "Brengsek! Siapa yang menumpahkan Arak langkaku?"

Sanjuan Wolf : "Aku lapar!"

Van Auger : "Tenang, semuanya tenang!"

Teach : "Nyam... Nyam.. Tinggal selangkah lagi. Aku bukan hanya akan menjadi Raja bajak laut. Aku akan menjadi Raja di dunia ini. Saat kegelapan muncul, disitulah kekuatanku menjadi sempurna. Zehahahaha…"

**.**

**.**

**3 BULAN KEMUDIAN PERISTIWA BESAR TERJADI.**

Laut biru kini tak tampak. Semua tertutup Armada kapal. Dua kubu dengan kekuatan besar beradu. Berikut kelompok yang terlibat di perang besar ini.

**PIHAK PENDOBRAK PERUBAHAN**

1. 4 Younko(Shanks, Shiki, Kaidou, BigMom) beserta Crew Superiornya.

2. 170 Armada bajak laut dibawah pimpinan Shiki.

3. 45 Armada Ex-Shirohige.

4. 10 Supernova.

5. 10.000 Armada pemberontak Revolusi dibawah pimpinan Dragon.

6. 100 Armada kerajaan Arabasta dibawah pimpinan Putri Vivi.

**PIHAK PEMERINTAHAN DAN PRO**

1. Armada Gorousei.

i2. Ribuan Angkatan laut diseluruh dunia dengan puluhan Laksamana.

3. Shicibukai.

4. Divisi Impel Down dibawah pimpinan Magelan.

5. Divisi Saint Pemerintahan dibawah pimpinan bersama Pacifista dan senjata modern lainya.

6. Chiper Pool.

7. Ratusan Bajak laut Liberal dibawah pimpinan Donquixout Doflaminggo.

Perang pun meletus dan berlangsung berhari hari. Samudra Bergolak. Semua bertarung dengan gagah berani. Ledakan besar dimana-mana. Laut tercabik-cabik. Langit terbelah. Kemelut terjadi berhari-hari. Hingga dunia bergetar. Rakyat sudah putus asa dan berharap seseorang menghentikan perang. Tapi itu mustahil. Bajak laut Topi jerami kini sedang menghadapi Bajak laut terkuat, Kurohige untuk memperebutkan ONE PIECE. Namun ada yang janggal. Kurohige tidak bersama kaptennya, yaitu Marshal D Teach. Tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Perang sudah berlangsung 7 hari 7 malam.

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pulau, Marshal D Teach berdiri sendirian.

"Disinilah pulau rahasia itu. Pusat pergerakan Rotasi bumi. MALAM INI MASA DEPAN ADA DITANGANKU!" kata Teach meninju Bumi dengan Gura Gura berkekuatan tinggi. Gempa besar bergoncang seketika. Dengan menghancurkan pilar inti bumi, Teach bermaksud menghentikan Rotasi bumi agar tidak terjadi siang dan malam. Dan di belahan bumi itu, hanya terjadi malam saja. Ya, dimalam hari Kekuatan Kegelapan Teach berlipat-lipat ganda Hebatnya. Bahkan dia menjelma menjadi Logia 100%. Efek dari berhentinya Rotasi bumi sungguh mengerikan. Gelombang laut menjadi tak terkendali. Dan perubahan iklim menjadi Ekstrem. Lalu Marshal D teach dengan secepat kilat melesat menuju pusat peperangan dan menunjukan kekuatan besarnya pada dunia. Semua kaget dan takut dengan keadaan ini. Seberapa hebatpun yang ada di peperangan itu tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan Teach.

_"Mampukah Luffy menyelamatkan Dunia?"_

**ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**.**

**.**

Akainu melompat. Dan dia kaget. Kekuatan magmanya tidak muncul. Begitu pun dengan pengguna DF lainya. Mereka kaget. Smoker yang terbang tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA...DALAM KEGELAPANKU, KALIAN HANYA SEMUT KECIL!" Kekuatan kegelapan Teach menonaktifkan kekuatan DF user. Sesekali gempa hebat terjadi. Gelombang laut jadi tak terkendali.

Marco : "Ini mimpi buruk."

Shanks : "Tetap konsentrasi. Kini yang kita hadapi ada 2 monster."

Dragon : "(Denden Mushi) Aktifkan *****!"

Seketika itu, ditengah laut muncul sesuatu yang sangat besar. Senjata Extreme dengan ratusan meriam. Senjata Raksasa itu menghancurkan separuh armada pemerintahan dunia. Dan disusul dengan gelombang sinar berwarna ungu yang menghempaskan segalanya.

"Uoooo! Hebaaaat!" Sorakan semua Pirate.

Shanks : "Revolusioner memang bukan main. Untung mereka di pihak yang sama."

**.**

**.**

Di kapal utama, muncul 5 Gorousei. Salah satu dari mereka keluar. Dan menyerang pirate. Disana ada Vista yang menghalaunya. Terjadi pertempuran hebat. Namun serangan Vista tidak mempan terhadap orang tua berambut panjang itu.

Tiba-tiba, Si tua itu tersenyum. Dia merobek mukanya sendiri. Dan ternyata... ternyata... dia bukan manusia. Wujudnya berubah menjadi seperti monster dari planet lain. Dia menyerap air laut hingga menjadi daratan.

Marco : "Hey Penulis! Kira-kira dong! Masa ngayalnya gitu-gitu amat?"

Ane : "Gimana gw aja dong! Lu diem aja! Banyak protes lu!" *Maap

.,...

Ditengah peperangan itu, Teach menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Dengan kekuatan besar yang dimilikinya, dia berhasil mengalahkan 1 Gorousei. Dan Kaidou pun tewas di tangannya.

Tiba tiba... Teach mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi. Kali ini dia membuka lubang besar di langit. Dan semua yang ada di peperangan itu terhisap ke langit. Jutaan manusia masuk ke lubang besar.

Shanks : "Luffy. Aku percaya padamu. Kalahkan dia."

Dragon : "Luffy.."

Marco dan Komandan lain : "Mugiwara…"

Supernova : "Mugiwara….."

Pandaman : "Luffy..." XDDD

**Zehahahahaha... ini adalah Era baru untukku!**

_**Mampukah Luffy.. mengalahkan dan mengembalikan teman-temannya dari cengkraman BB? Kita tunggu saja cerita Oda selanjutnya.**_


End file.
